totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyścig do Czarnobyla!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek dziewiąty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Piękny poranek, 9:00 Wszyscy pozostali obozowicze, którzy zostali w grze obecnie znajdowali się na stołówce i zajadali się "pysznymi smakołykami" Chef'a. Stołówka 150px Wszyscy siedzieli cicho do czasu kiedy Lebrik i Zebrik nie zaczęli rzucac w siebie jedzeniem. '''Lebrik: '''Ahahahahah! '''Zebrik: Ale fajnie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: '''Nie no! To są naprawdę jacyś frajerzy! '''Joanna: '''Czy moglibyście przestać?! '''Lebrik: Nie! (Pokój zwierzeń)Joanna: '''Oni chyba proszą się o krzywdę! '''Natasza: Jesteście gorsi od Greg czy Mikey'a. Maddie: Tęsknisz za nimi? Natasza: '''Nie! Ale jest tu taka cisza bez nich. '''Maddie: Głowa do góry. Victoria: 'Właśnie. Trzeba nacieszyć się życiem. '''Natasza: '''W sumie.. '''Victoria: '''No chodź zabawimy się. ''Victoria rzucila breja w Nataszę, a ta wsadziła jej głowę w miskę. 'Maddie: '''Heh. ''Nagle Maddie dostała od dziewczyn miskami. 'Maddie & Victoria & Natasza: '''Ahahahah! '''Sarah: '''Ja tezs tak chcę. ''Sarah wsadziła głowę w breję i zamiast jej twarzy odbija się twarz Beth. 'Sarah: '''Beth! <3 Łiiii! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Beth! <3 Joanna: 'Co za banda idiotów. '''Vegeta: '''Niestety musze się zgodzić z tobą. '''Joanna: '''Serio? '''Vegeta: '''Tak. Odkąd mój sojusz się rozpadł. '''Joanna: '''Rozpadł się? Nareście. '''Vegeta: '''Heh. Przecież ta dwójka idiotów. ''Pokazał na bliźniaków. '''Vegeta: '''Są głupi i głosują nie tak jak trzeba. '''Joanna: Aha. Vegeta: '''Oni nawet na siebie głosują! '''Joanna: Aha.. Vegeta: Ty mnie wcale ni słuchasz, prawda... Joanna: '''No... '''Vegeta: Ugh. 150px Tymczasem u nich trwała nie miła atmosfera. Nie dość, że dziewczyny były dwie to na dodatek chłopacy nie ufali nikomu i każdy patrzał na każdego z podejrzeniami o sabotaż. Dziewczyny tylko przyglądaly się tej całej sytuacji. (Pokój zwierzeń)Margaret: 'Ha! Teraz chłopacy nie lubią się nawzajem i na pewno nie będą tak zgodni jak wczoraj. Szkoda, że Maggie już nie ma, ale szczerze mówiąc nie była mi potrzebna. W drużynie zostałam tylko ja i Rousemarie i muszę dopilnowac by tak nadal było i musze zdobyć jej zaufanie aż do rozłączenia, a potem wyeliminować ją! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rousemarie: '''Dobra teraz to na bank jak przegramy to jedna z nas może odpaść. Czemu tak myśle? Ponieważ kto wie...być może to ich strategia by zamydlić nam oczy, ale gdyby do tego doszło to Margaret by prędzeij odpadła niż ja. '''Margaret: '''Ej Rousemarie. '''Rousemarie: Tak? Margaret: '''Chodź na chwilę ze mną. '''Rousemarie: '''Musze? '''Margaret: No chodź będzie fajnie...W sensie nie chodzi mi o erotyczne sprawy. Rousemarie: 'A to spoko! ''Dziewczyny wyszły ze stołówki zostawiając samych chłopaków. '''Boris: '''Czemu to robimy? '''James: '''Bo musimy wiedzieć kto nas sabotował ostatnio. '''Boris: '''Ale to Junior! '''Junior: What?! Boris: '''Nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo. Powiem im, że mnie wczoraj zastraszałeś i chciałeś przegrać dla naszego zespołu! '''Junior: Nie! Boris: 'Pff. Nie kłam! '''Junior: '''Ja ziomek nie kłamie tylko ty! '''Boris & Junior (do siebie): '''Wrrrr! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Skoro Fernando nie wyeliminowano ostatnio to czas wybrać nową ofiarę. James i Nathan są silnymi rywalami, ale bardziej James jest najsilniejsztyym rywalem od Nathan'a dlategoi ich nie wrobię, a Fernando został w grze, ale i tak prędzej czy później pozbędę się go! A więc pora na Junior'a. '''Nathan: Junior?! (Pokój zwierzeń)Nathan: '''Przecież wiem, że to Boris nas sabotował bo tylko on został wczoraj ostatni, a Junior jest głupi i nie wymyśliłby tego. '''Nathan: '''Ja wierzę Junior'owi. On jest zbyt głupi by sabotować zespół. '''Junior: Thanx. Zaraz co? Nathan: '''To na pewno ty Boris! Ty jako jedyny zostałeś i zepchnąłeś Nataszę i innych1 '''Boris: Grrr! Nathan: 'Nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo. ''Tymczasem na stołówkę przyszyły dziewczyny wraz z Chris'em. 'Chris: '''Czas na wyzwanie! Ale najpierw chodźcie na plac główny... Plac główny 150px 150px ''Na placu głównym zjawili się wszyscy. Na placu były trzy podesty, a na każdym jakaś litera "A", "B" i "C". Zawodnicy nie wiedzieli o co z tym chodzi. 'Maddie: '''Enmm? O co chodzi z tymi podestami? '''Chris: '''Już wam tłumaczę. Otóż w dzisiejszym odcinku powstną 3 grupy "A", "B" bądź "C" i w każdej z nich będzie po pięć osób. Grupa, która przegra uda się na eliminację, a dwie inne nie pójdą, ale to tylko na dzisiejszy odcinek. A więc poproszę Trzy pierwsze osoby z alfabetu, czyli Boris, Fernando i Joannę! ''Boris, Fernando i Joanna wyszli z szereg drużyn. '''Chris: '''Boris dobierz do siebie 4 członków zespołu. '''Boris: Heheh. Będę kapitanem, a więc potrzebuję silnych zawodników. Wybieram Vegetę, James'a, Junior'a i Nathan'a! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: 'Czas narobić Junior'owi nowych wrogów. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Vegeta: '''Ha! już wiadomo kto wygra to wyzwanie! Drużyna Mężczyzn! '''Chris: '''Okej. Wasza grupa nazywa się od teraz Grupa A! Fernando wybierz też 4 osoby do zespołu. '''Fernando: '''Okej, a więc wybieram Margaret, Rousemarie, Nataszę i Victorię! '''Chris: '''Okej, a więc wasza grupa nazywa się Grupa B! A grupa Joanny, czyli Lebrik, Zebrik, Maddie i Sarah to Grupa C! A teraz chodźcie do portu wstydu! '''Maddie: '''Ale o co chodzi z tymi podestami? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem. Chce je tam postawił dla dramaturgi. '''Maddie: '''Czyli na darmo? '''Chris: Tak! A teraz chodźmy. Poszli. Port wstdyu 150px 150px Wszyscy przyszli na port przy, którym były trzy kanu dla każdej grupy. Chris: 'A więc waszym zadaniem jest popłynięciem do Czarnobyla. Pierwsza drużyna, która do niego doplynie wygra nietykalność dla swojej grupy. A i dzisiaj tam będziecie nocować i odbędzie się tam też eliminacja. Dobra radzę wam płynąć bo czas to pieniądz. ''Wszyscy weszli do swoich kanu i odpłyneli. Po chwili na wyspę przypłynęli ekolodzy, którzy zaczęli odkarzac wyspę z radioaktywności itp... Zadanie Na prowadzenie od razxu wysunęła się Grupa B, na drugim miescu była Grupa A, a na tzrecim Grupa C. wszyscy sobie spokojnie plywali nawet się nie ścigali no chyba, że Grupa A. Grupa A '''Vegeta: '''Szyvbciej płynąć! Bo frajerzy nas doganiają! '''Boris: '''No i? '''Vegeta: Nie możemy przegrać! Boris: Dla twojej wiadomości to ja jestem kapitanem naszej grupy. Vegeta: 'Nie obchodzi mnie to! '''Boris: '''A raczej powinno cię to obchodzić. '''Vegeta: '''Pff. ''W rozmowę wtrącił się James. '''James: '''Przetsańcie! Zachowujecie się jak małe bachory! '''Vegeta: '''Chyba twoja mama. '''James: Przynajmniej ją mam. Vegeta: Wrrr! (Pokój zwierzeń)Vegeta: Jak przegramy to na pewno James lub Boris odpadną z gry! Już ja tego dopilnuję by tak się stało! Nathan: Dobra przestancie! Junior: '''Właśnie! '''Nathan: '''Ja zostanę kapitanem i koniec! '''Vegeta & Boris & James: '''Dlaczego ty?! '''Nathan: '''Bo jestem od was lepszy. '''Vegeta: '''Pff! Chyba w snach! '''Nathan: Wrrr! I tak powstała bójka pomiędzy chłopakami. Grupa B Margaret: Tak! Wygrywamy! Fernando: 'Super! '''Rousemarie: 'Łiii! Nie pójdziemy na ceremonię! 'Victoria: '''Tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'Szkoda, że Maddie tutaj nie ma...byloby fajnie z nią tu, ale czasami najlepsze przyjaciółki oddalają się od siebie. '''Natasza: '''Obyśmy wygrali bo nie chcę iść na ceremonię. '''Fernando: '''Nie tylko ty. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: teraz czuje się bardziej bezpieczniej, poniewaz gdyby nie bylo tych grup to bym na pewno odpadł! Victoria: 'Czas się zrelaksować.. ''Położyła sie na kanu i zaczęła się opalać. 'Victoria: '''Ach jak przyjemnie. Grupa C ''Tymczasem w tra drużyna utknęła na morzu, ponieważ bliźniacy go od razu zniszczyli. 'Joanna: '''Super... '''Maddie: '''Teraz na bank przegramy... '''Joanna: '''No co ty nie powiesz.... '''Sarah: '''Beth. <3 '''Joanna & Maddie: '''Zamilcz! W skrócie ''Na same prowadzenie wyszła Grupa A, a Grupa B była daleko z tyłu, ponieważ przez nie uwagę trafili na skałę, ale nic się im nie stało i ruszyli dalej, a Grupa C musiała jakoś dopłynąć do Czarnobyla. Po paru godzinach Grupa B z remisowała miejsce z Grupą A. A Grupa C była dopiero przy polowie drogi. Pierwsze dwie Grupy były już bardzio blisko Czarnobyla, ale wygrać mogła tylko jedna, czyli ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dramaturgia ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Grupa... ... ... ... ... Meta, Czarnobyl Na mecie stał już Chris z Chef'em. 'Chris: '''Wygrywa Grupa B! '''Grupa B: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''A ostatnie miejsce zajmuje... ''Na plaże przyplynęła Grupa C. '''Chris: ...Grupa C! Dobra niech reszta poczeka na statku, a ja pójdę na wieczorną ceremonię, gdzie odpadnie jedno z Grupy C! Pierwsze dwie grupy poszły na statek razem z Chef'em, a reszta poszła zagłosować na przegranego. Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)Joanna: 'Papa świrusko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: Należy ci się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sarah: 'Beth. <3 (Pokój zwierzeń)'Lebrik: 'Hahah! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zebrik: 'Sarah! <3 Ceremonia ''Na ceremoni zasiadła cała Grupa C przed, którą stał Chris bez pianek i Chef z bejsbolem. '''Chris: '''Dobra. Na samym początku myślałem, że to wy wygracie, ale się myliłem. Dzisiaj bezpieczne osoby to Joanna, Lebrik i Maddie! '''Joanna: '''Tak! Wiedziałam! '''Maddie: Super! Lebrik: 'Zaraz! A co z Zebrik'iem?! '''Chris: '''A z gry odpada dziś ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...S ... ... ...Zebrik! '''Zebrik: '''Co?! '''Sarah: 'Łiii! Zostaje! '''Chris: Sory, ale miałeś aż trzy glosy, a sarah dwa. Lebrik: Stop! Ja chcę zrezygnować z dalszej części gry! bo nie wytrzymam bez Zebrik'a! Chris: 'Okej! ''Chef zamachnął się Bejsbolem i bliźniacy polecieli w dal! 'Chris: '''No i została nam już 13 zawodników! Coś czuję, że niebawem będzie rozłączenie, ale żeby tego się dowiedzieć zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! Klip specjalny ''Kamera pokazuje jakąś tajemniczą postać, która wchodzi do kajuty dla ekipy i coś zmienia w scenraiuszu na odcinek 10. '???: '''Heheh! teraz się zacznie zabawa! ''Tajemnicza postać zaczęła śmiać się mrocznie. '''???: Już po nich! Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki